Razorblade Romance
by ShylahMargera
Summary: Bam and Nea fell in love years ago during his first trip to Finland. But what happens when she turns up seven years later in an unexpected place and he's engaged to Missy?
1. Your Sweet Six Six Six

**Your Sweet Six Six Six**

_There are things you should know _

_The distance between us seems to grow_

_But you're holding on strong_

_Oh how hard it is to let go_

_I'm waiting for your call and I'm ready to take your_

_Six six six in my heart_

_I'm longing for your touch and I welcome your_

_Six six six in my heart_

_I'm losing my faith in you_

_You don't want it to be true_

_But there's nothing you can do_

_Yes I've lost my faith in you_

'Dude, put on the fucking TV or something.' I said walking into the bathroom of my Helsinki hotel room. I had just gotten off the red eye and had a demo tomorrow and I was looking pretty haggard.

'I found some music videos.' Dunn called and I heard a rock band on. They sounded pretty good. I stepped out of the bathroom to see they were number one on the countdown.

'Not bad.' Dunn said.

'I know, I'm into it.' I said smiling. As the end of the video came I caught the artisit and title in the left hand corner of the screen. I made a mental note to buy the CD tomorrow.

'I'm going to sleep.' I said closing the curtains and taking my shirt off.

'Me too.' Dunn said crawling into his bed.

The next day I got up early. I showered, dressed, and decided I'd skate my way over to the nearest CD store before Dunn woke up. It always felt good to skate first thing in the morning. I pulled a few tricks before finding just what I was looking for.

I kicked the end of my board and caught it with my hand and stepped inside the shop. I looked around, typical CD store, just more things in Finnish than English. I looked at the counter and didn't see anyone to help me.

'Hetki pieni.' I heard someone call from the back.

A moment later a gorgeous Finnish brunette appeared in front of me.

'Terve.' She said smiling wide. 'Voinko auttaa sinua?'

I silently cursed myself for having no fucking clue what she was saying.

'Uh,' I thought back to the Finnish dictionary Ape had secretly stashed in my carryon after I had refused it but had ended up skimming through it on the plane. 'Puhutko...fuck it. Do you speak English?'

'Kylla.' She said.

'Is that a no?' I asked.

'No, it's a yes.' She said with a laugh. 'I'm Nea.'

'Bam.' I said shaking her hand and enjoying every moment of her adorable accent. 'Your name's pretty.'

'Kiitos paljon.' She said smiling and blushing. 'It means thank you.'

I nodded and smiled.

'Can I help you with something?'

'Oh, uh, yeah.' I said remembering why I had come here in the first place. 'Uh, I'm looking for a CD.'

'You came to the right place then.' She said.

'Yeah.' I said feeling a little stupid.

'Is there a paticular one?' She asked.

'Yeah, uh, I saw the video last night when I got here.' I said trying to remember the band or song. 'I think they were called HIM.'

She smiled broad. 'Good choice. Follow me.' She headed down an aisle and I got a great look at her ass which was one of the many perks of this girl. 'They're farely new and blowing up here. I think you're looking for this one.'

She handed me a hot pink CD with a man on the front with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

'That's Ville Valo.' She said pointing to him. 'And the song you're talking about was probably they're new single--'

'Right Here In My Arms!' I said pointing to the back of the disk. 'Fuck yeah. Thanks.'

'No problem.' She said.

'So, they're really good?' I asked.

'Yeah.' She nodded. 'They're definatly one of my favorites.'

She began heading to the register and I followed close behind her.

'Is that all you were looking for?' She asked.

'Uh, yeah.' I said placing it on the counter for her to ring up.

'What brings you to Finland? Vacation with a girlfriend?'

'Uh, no. I'm single.' Jenn's face instantly flashed across my mind but I knew at this exact moment she was cheating on me so fuck it. 'I'm here with my buddy. I have a skate demo tomorrow.'

As I handed her the money I stole a glance at her left hand and saw there was a plain gold ring on her finger. No diamond, that was a good sign.

'Skate demo?' She asked handing me my small bag and leaning over the counter a bit.

'I'm a skateboarder.' I said gesturing to my board on the ground. 'It's just like a team thing. I have to skate and sign autographs.'

'Skateboarding is very interesting.' She said smiling. 'I like to watch it.'

'You should check out tomorrow if you're free.' I said smiling.

'Sure.' She said smiling. 'I can probably make it.'

'Alright. See you tomorrow then, Nea.' I said picking up my board and walking out of the store.

'Baaam!' I slowly opened my eyes and let the image of Nea leave my mind and there was the new one standing in front of me.

'What, Miss?' I asked.

'I wanna take Brianna shopping.' She said smiling and doing her usual hobby of playing with the huge Cartier engagement ring I had bought her a week ago.

I sighed, rolled my eyes, and reached into my back pocket to pull out my wallet. 'Here.' I said handing her my American Express Platinum. 'Knock your socks off.'

'Thank you, Baby!' She said leaning down to my level and giving me a large kiss on the lips. 'Love you.'

'Yup.'

Once her minin' Ugg boots had made their way down stairs I leaned back and let Nea enter my mind and wondered how I had gotten myself into this mess. And then I remember why Nea and I hadn't ended up together.


	2. Poison Girl

**Poison Girl**

_A prey she was for the cruelty of love _

_While it's serpent inside crawled straight towards her heart_

_The fire in her eyes_

_Grew dim and then died_

_As the posion inside_

_Reached her heart_

_The coldest kiss love ceased to exist_

_The coldest bliss _

_Faith ceased to exist_

_As we grew apart_

_Like never before_

_I did it all just for her_

_Love wants us dead_

_Love's heart is death_

_For me and my poison girl_

I sat at the table with my fellow members of the Element Team and waited for any sign of Nea in the crowd. I couldn't wait to see her again. She was just that amazing.

And then I saw her. In line with a chubby guy who looked like he had more money in the world and wanted everyone here to know it. The closer they got, the more unhappy I realized Nea looked. The sparkle that had been in her eyes the day before was gone now and replaced by a dim shine.

'Nea!' I said when they were close. She looked up at the sound of her name and smiled wide.

'Bam!' She said coming closer. 'How are you?'

'I'm good. You?' I asked smiling at her.

'I want you to meet my--' She began but was cutoff by the man she was with. His hand shot out at me and he said:

'Her fiance, Jonah. Jonah Nivus.'

'Bam Margera.' I said shaking his hand and not liking him one bit. I noticed Nea had looked away from us him and down at her feet.

Jonah moved on down the table trying to pull Nea with him.

'When are you working?' I asked.

'Tonight. Until ten.'

'I'll be there.' I said making her smile before she was ripped away by her asshole fiance. Just thinking the word made my heart sink. They didn't seem in love though, I pointed out to myself.

That night, I made my way back to the CD store with Dunn close behind.

'I don't understand why we have to go here.' He said as I ignored him and walked in.

'Shut up.' I said looking around for Nea. 'Nea?'

'Tervetuloa!' I heard her call. She came from the back room smiling.

'Uh, this is Dunn.' I said pointing to him. 'Dunn, this is Nea.'

'Now I see why we had to come here.' He said looking at Nea.

Her eyebrows went together in confusion but she smiled.

'How was the rest of the demo?' She asked. 'I'm sorry I couldn't stay.'

'Good. It's alright. I understand.' I smiled.

'I'm sorry I had to bring Jonah as well.' She said. 'He doesn't like it when I leave him alone for a day. I wish he'd let me though. This is the one place I can get away from him.'

'Why are you marrying him then?' I asked.

'I have to.'

'Why?'

'My parents.' She said looking at the diamond on her finger. 'They want me to marry rich. And he is.'

'That's fucked.' Dunn said and she smiled at him.

'I don't want to be Mrs. Groin.' She said laughing.

'What do you mean?'

'Nivus in English means Groin.' She said making me laugh.

The next few nights, I went to the CD store everynight to be with Nea. I was glad to see I always brought the sparkle into her eyes.

My last day I went down to the shop. I only had an hour to kill before I had to be at the airport.

'Nea!' I said walking in and seeing her in the back of the shop putting CD's on a shelf.

'Voitko auttaa minua?' She asked looking at me and blowing hair out of her face.

'What?' I asked laughing and loving when random Finnish slipped out.

'Can you help me?' She said as a stack of CD's fell to the floor. 'Voi vittu!'

'Relax.' I said running up and picking up all the CD's that had fallen. 'There's no need to swear in Finnish.'

'How did you know what I said?' She asked letting me pick them up.

'I picked up a few things.' I said smiling. 'I was actually coming in to say goodbye.'

'Goodbye?' She asked. 'So soon?'

'Yeah. I have to go home.' I said.

'That's horrible.' She said looking back to the CD's she was putting away. 'I really like you.'

'Well, I was thinking.' I said making her look at me. 'Come with me.'

'What?'

'Yeah. You'll get away from that dickhead and we can be together.' I said sighing.

'Bam, I can't leave.' She said. 'My family...and Jonah.'

'You hate him.' I said.

'Yeah, but, things are already complicated.' She said looking away.

'Nea.' I said taking her face in my hands. 'The only way, you're going to get rid of him, is to leave. You probably think I'm crazy, but I love you.'

'Rakastan sinua.' She mumbled.

'What?' I asked looking in her hazel eyes for the answer.

'I love you.' She said before pressing her lips to mine.

The kiss must have lasted a full five minutes before she broke it. 'But, I can't go with you.'

I nodded my head in understanding, gave her one last kiss, and walked out of the shop never looking back at her once.


	3. Join Me in Death

**Join Me In Death**

_We are so young_

_Our lives have just begun_

_But already we are considering_

_Escape from this world_

_We've waited for so long_

_For this moment to come_

_So anxious to be_

_Together in death_

_Won't you die tonight for love_

_This world is a cruel place_

_And we're here only to lose_

_Before life tears us apart let_

_Death bless me with you_

_This life ain't worth living_

I pulled up to a large, stone house that resembled a small castle. I thought it was a bit odd there were large Heartagram's on the doors, thinking it was not a suitable decoration for the outside of a home, but America had surprised me in more ways then that. I parked in front of a three car garage and got out. Each door had a different painting, each one as odd as the one before. Shrugging I walked down to the backdoor I had been told to go to and knocked.

'Oh good!' A petite brunette opened the door. 'You're here. Come on in.'

I stepped into the house and looked around the pretty kitchen, with white cabinets and a brick floor.

'I'm Missy.' She said making me turn towards her and shake her hand.

'Nea.' I said smiling at her. A moment later a sound guy following a camera man came down the stairs.

'Pretend they're not here.' She said laughing slightly. 'I hope you're better qualified then the last three. It's been hell trying to find someone that can deal with this mess.' She rambled on as I followed her up the stairs with the men behind us.

The room upstairs was all open. One side was devoted to be a living room and the other side, a dining room.

'Okay.' She said sitting on a black leather couch while I sat on a chair across from her. 'So...'

'Um, what do you have planned so far?' I asked.

'Well, we have a date.' She said lokoing at a notebook that was on her lap.

'That's it?' I asked.

'And most of the wedding party.' She said smiling up at me.

'What's your date?'

'Ground Hog's Day.'

'So, a little over three months?' I asked.

'Yeah.' She said.

'Well, I would say, if you hire me, we have a lot of work to do and a lot of ground to cover. I mean your biggest hurtles are going to be the dress and the venue, which you have neither right?'

'Right.' She said looking down at her papers. 'We did go check out a few places but they weren't big enough for the ammount of people we were looking at.'

I nodded thinking about the best way to approach this. We began a twenty minute discussion about the wedding and she warned me about the type of people her fiance hung around with.

'It's fine. My job is to make your wedding day go as smoothly as possible and cater to your needs.' I said.

'Oh, I am so glad you came!' She said as we both stood and she hugged me. 'I finally found someone on the same page I am.'

I smiled wide realizing I had gotten the job.

'So, do you want to come over tomorrow?' She asked as we neared the door.

'Of course.' I said as there was a loud crash from outside.

'Fuck's sake...' She muttered opening the door and walking out into the cold with me to find twp grown men laughing at a third who was hanging out of a kayak. 'Bam!'

As soon as Missy said his name my heart stopped. He looked up at her and I knew it was the same Bam I had fallen in love with years ago.

'What?'

'What the fuck are you doing?'

'We pushed Novak off the ramp.' He explained making me laugh slightly.

'Meet the wedding planner, Nea.'

He turned to me with wide eyes and I smiled slightly.

'This is my fiance Bam.' I heard Missy say. 'Alright, I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Bye.' I called as she walked into the house.

'What the fuck are you doing here?' Bam asked following me towards my car.

'Following the advice someone gave me years ago.' I said smirking.

'You got away from him?'

'Yeah.' I said nodding. 'And ironically, I'm planning your wedding.'

'Nea.' He said catching my car door.

'I'll see you tomorrow, Bam.' I said. He shut it and let me pull away.

The next day, I was making perfect time when someone rear ended me.

'Great...' I muttered as I looked down and saw Missy's number calling.

'Hello?'

'Nea, where are you?' Bam's voice asked.

'I got in an accident, give me like fifteen.' I said.

'Are you okay?' He asked.

'Fine. I'll be there in a bit.' I said hanging up.

After dealing with all the insurance stuff I made my way to Bam's and into the kitchen.

'I am so sorry I'm late.' I said to Missy.

'It's fine. I'm just glad you're okay.' She said as we began talking. An hour and a half later I made my way out to my car to see Bam standing there.

'Nea, can we talk?'

'What?' I asked.

'I never stopped loving you.' He said and suddenly his lips were on mine. I had forgotten how amazing his lips tasted. And then I remembered his finace was in the house less then a football field away and I pushed him back.

'Bam, we can't do this.' I said.

'Why?'

'You're getting married!'

'Didn't stop us before, did it?' He asked leaving me in his rainbow driveway alone.


	4. Right Here in My Arms

**Right Here In My Arms**

_She is smiling like heaven is down on earth_

_Sun is shining so bright it hurts_

_All her wishes have finally come true_

_Her heart is weeping_

_Happiness is killing her_

_She'll be right here in my arms _

_So in love_

_Right here in these arms_

_She can't let go_

_So hard she's trying_

_But her heart won't turn to stone_

_She keeps on crying_

_I won't leave her alone_

Life in America was better then I had ever expected. In the past five years I had finally had the career I had dreamed of since I was little. But the one thing that was going to bring those wishes crashing down around me was my client: Bam Margera.

As happy as I was to see him and how good it felt to be near him again, I knew it couldn't happen. I needed to get over him. He was getting married. I wasn't going to lose my client and have my businesses reputation be ruined over a man.

The problem was, the more I gave him the cold shoulder, the harder he tried to get me alone and make me see what he saw.

'Nea.' I heard him whisper as I walked out to my car from his house one night.

'What?'

'Come here.' He said stepping out from the side of the garage and holding out his hand for me to take.

'What, Bam?' I asked.

'I just want to talk.' He said.

'About what?'

'Us.'

'There is no us!' I said making him flinch.

'Oh stop pretending.' He said letting his wounded look fade.

'Pretending what?'

'That you don't care. That you're over me. I see right through it.' He said. 'I'm not leaving you alone until you stop trying to fake everything.'

I looked at him with tears threatening to spill over.

'I have to leave.' I said opening my car door. 'I'll see you in Philadelphia friday.'

The rest of the week Missy didn't need me. And I was thankful. I would have a few days to myself to rethink things and try to come up with a new plan of action. But I couldn't.

The blue Hummer pulled up behind my car as I stood in the lobby of the Lowe's hotel waiting for them. Bam came in saying something about his keys in the drain and went to the front desk.

Missy came in and explained that she had dropped his keys in the drian outside and he was trying to get them.

A moment later he came in telling her she wasn't allowed to touch them anymore. The manager of the hotel met us and took us on a tour.

Bam looked bored out of his mind the whole time. I made sure I didn't make eye contact with him.

After we had gone to the roof top and he had climbed the sign. He and Missy agreed this would be perfect for the wedding.

I smiled feeling triumphant and trying to hide the fact that their constant kissing was bothering me in the least bit.


	5. Bury Me Deep Inside Your Heart

**Bury Me Deep Inside Your Heart**

_Let me wake up in your arms_

_You say it's not alright_

_Let me never see the sun_

_Never see you smile_

_Let us be so dead and gone_

_So far away from life_

_Close my eyes_

_Hold me tight_

_Bury me deep inside your heart_

As Christmas approached, Missy decided she wanted to take a little break from the wedding and focus on the holiday. Which was fine for me because I no longer had to deal with Bam constantly around me. He was right though, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't seem to turn my heart against him.

_Knock knock knock._

'Vittu. Jumala peeveli.' I mumbled my Finnish curse words all the way to the door where the persistant knocking was coming from. 'I'm coming.'

I opened it only to find Bam standing there.

'Can I come in?' He asked. 'It's freezing out here.'

'Kyllä.' I said moving out of his way and letting him into my apartment.

'Thanks Nea.' He said smiling wide at me and walking into my living room.

'Olet tervetullut.' I said following him and sitting in my previous spot on the couch.

'Please stop speaking Finnish.'

I rolled my eyes. 'Why did you come here?'

'To chat.' He said smirking and sitting on my couch.

'About what?'

'What we always talk about Nea.' He said.

'Please don't start with that.' I said.

'Nea, I love you.'

'You're getting married!'

'I'll call it off. Then will it change things?'

'No! Because then how will it look when you hook up with your wedding planner?'

'That's true...' He mumbled and sat thinking for a minute before declaring, 'I don't give a fuck what people think. All I care about is you.'

'I care! I have a career. I'm not messing it up over a man I met seven years ago.'

'Ugh, fine!' He said getting frustrated. 'But take this.'

He took a little blue-green box with a white bow out of his pocket and threw it on my lap. 'Merry fucking Christmas.'

I watched his back retreat out my front door before I looked back at the gift he had gotten me. I slowly untied the ribbon and opened the box to find a silver bracelet inside a velvet bag.

Little did he know how much he was winning the battle for my heart.


End file.
